It wasn't me
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Horrible, yet funny things happen to Yugi and his friends. Who would do such things? Bakura of course but was it really him? Is it possible for the thief to be innocent? BxR


I think I'm going to make an attempt at every one of the major Yaoi couples in YuGiOh. Could prove to be interesting...  
  
Bakura/Ryou. I'm trying to avoid Ooc ness but it might slip into play.   
  
If there's an idea similar to this, I swear I didn't steal it...I've barely read any YuGiOh fics. It's on my to-do list.   
  
Disclaimer: Owning YuGiOh sounds tempting...but what am I do with with psychotic Yami's? Open a zoo?   
  
Wasn't me   
  
It was dark out, past any childs curfew. The street lights were the only source of light down the streets of Domino.  
  
Looking around for a possible sight of any citizen, the boy dashed down the street, cloaking himself in the corners of alley from the light. His black clothes blended in perfectly in the shrouded darkness, the only noise around was the shaking of his spray paint can.   
  
On the count of three, he ran straight ahead to the sleek black vehicle unsuspectibly about to be vandled.   
  
About ten minutes later, walking out of the theatre just down the road, the couple strode down the sidewalk.   
  
''That movie was great!'' The smaller by barely a head exclamed loudly, earning himself a shush from his partner.   
  
''It's late pup, people are sleeping.''   
  
The pup, or rather known as Joey made a playful pout and grabbed the brunette's hand.   
  
''But I don't intend on sleeping tonight Seto.'' A wink and a smirk from Joey caused the eldest Kaiba brother to laugh, a rare sight.   
  
''You intend on sleeping with me.''  
  
Just ahead was the black convertible, not so black anymore.   
  
''What the fuck happened to my car?'' Slightly hypocritical after telling Joey to be quiet, Kaiba yelled, causing a few lights in the building behind them to turn on.   
  
Joey, snapping his head to see, immediately burst out laughing.   
  
''You-You got vandalled.'' He managed to squeak through his fits of laughter.   
  
The owner proceeded to examine his car, contouring it, glaring at every speck of white spray paint and roll of towel paper drapping over the mirrors and around every seat.   
  
There was an abundant amount of sticky spray most commenly used at party on each front seat and confetti everywhere.   
  
Joey too, started walking around the car, trying to calm Seto down till he stopped at the back of the car.   
  
He looked up at Seto who was checking the tires and cupped his mouth with a hand. He snickered as much as he tried to stop himself and only ended up dropping to the sidewalk in a heap of laughter.   
  
''What's so funny?'' Seto carefully walked over, still cursing under his breath at his new top of the line purchase but the week before.   
  
His blue orbs scanned over the trunk, taking in every letter that was properly spelled.   
  
One word, one single 8 letter word boiled his blood and rilled him up more then Joey ever could on his better days.   
  
'Sodomist' Was labelled in bold large letters and in smaller underneath, still partially visible. 'Because you have a stick up your ass.'   
  
It was crude but needless to say, atleast one of them found it amusing while the crime commiter himself smriked evilly before dashing back off down the alley and towards home.   
  
Once far enough away, he slid out a list and checked off the last name before cackling malicously then coughed as an elder man walked past him, giving him a curious glance.   
  
The next day, as Seto had the car demolished and purchased another brand new car, Joey went and found his friends at the game shop.   
  
Surprisingly enough, the only person around was Ryou without his yami.   
  
''Oh he's still sleeping. He said he had a long night.'' Supplied Ryou, glancing down at the cards in his hand. On the other side of the table was Yugi and behind him stood Yami, watching the progress of the match.   
  
''One card face down and I end my turn.'' Yugi finished before tearing his eyes away long enough to greet Joey.   
  
''You guys wouldn't believe what happened last night.'' Joey gushed, anxious to tell his tale so the dueling boys paused the match and listened attentively.   
  
''Seto and I got out of the movies and-'' Not even done his sentenced Yami inquired. ''Seto?''   
  
''We went out again last night.'' A faint pink blush colored Joey's cheeks and Yugi and Ryou giggled. ''That's why you didn't come over.'' Yugi said.   
  
''Sorry bud- I didn't want to miss movie night.''   
  
''It's alright, Yami and I didn't end up watching movies anyway.'' The spirit coughed, shifting slightly. ''Do go on Joey.''   
  
''We got to his car and someone had vandalized it.'' He laughed and described what kind of shape the car was left in and just as he got to the part about the graphiti, in came Tea looking flustered.   
  
''Last night-'' She huffed, breathing quickly as if she had been running. ''My hole house got EGGED right after we did the spring cleaning.''   
  
Ryou snickered into his cards, held up to his mouth as Yami's eyes went downward and a small laugh escaped his lips.   
  
''That's horrible.'' Yugi said, the only of the boys not laughing.   
  
''You think thats bad-'' Joey went on again about the theater incident and everyone ended up as bad as he had been.   
  
''That's a bit crude.'' The ivory haired boy said, still holding each side of his rib cage that was now sore.  
  
''I'll be back.'' YuGi got up quickly and went up the stairs. Too many glassed of juice and extreme dosses of laughter did not mix well and his bladder needed emptying.   
  
The front door opened again and there walked in the former tombraider.   
  
''There you are Hikari.'' Storming past the female brunette and the blonde, he didn't even adress Yami in his hatred filled tone he normally used.   
  
Ryou winced slightly, no one really noticing. He hated being called Hikari; his yami didn't even have the decency to call him by his first name. He glanced up at his other half, smiling in the bright way he did, only his eyes laced with his actual hurt feeling.   
  
''Good afternoon Bakura.'' Ryou graciously greeted him, his voice betraying his feelings.   
  
Before the psychotic dark half could speak another word, a horrific scream pierced through the air, coming from upstairs.   
  
''Yugi!'' Yami paniked and dashed up the stairs, minimum four at a time.   
  
Meeting him at the top of the stairs with his hand extended outwards, Yugi's eyes were near tears.   
  
''My dark-dark magicien plushie-'' He choked, looking down at the mass of stuffing and materiel in his hands. ''It's been destroyed.''   
  
More purple fabric and the wand held in the magician's right hand were scattered all over the room of which they shared.   
  
Yami, utterly speechless, placed a gentle kiss on his aibou's forehead and narrowed his eyes, practically to slits as he marched down the stairs.   
  
''What's wrong with Yugi?'' Tea asked concernly as Yami brushed by her, his eyes completely fixed on Bakura.   
  
''You did that to my aibou's doll didn't you!'' He accused venomously, shoving the other egyptian back against the wall.   
  
''What are you babbling about Pharaoh?'' Bakura shoved back from the grasp, dusting off his shoulders from where the presence of Yami's hands had been.   
  
''You destroyed his Dark Magician doll!''   
  
While Yami glared, arms crossed dangerously upon his chest, a small snicker only came from Bakura.   
  
''There's stuffing everywhere up there.'' Pointing towards the stairs where Tea was currently climbing, he them poked his index hardly against Bakura's chest, surely to leave a bruise.   
  
Unphased, the thief finally pulled a stunt like Joey had done and laughed till his sides ached.   
  
''Stuffing everywhere.'' He roared. ''That's priceless.''   
  
Yami grunted and went back upstairs as Joey and Ryou merely stared at the ancient spirit.   
  
''If you think that's funny Bakura you should hear what happened to Joey and Kaiba.''   
  
Bakura didn't stand a chance and within minutes his body fell against the floor as he drew his knees to his chest and laughed till tears streamed down his cheeks.   
  
''Who-Whoever did those things is a genious.''   
  
''Don't flatter yourself narcissist.'' Again Yami's spine tingling voice filled the room. ''I know you did that. You probably pulled that stunt on Kaiba and Tea too! Admit it.'' He accused again and Bakura pulled himself to his feet with the aid of the kitchen counter.   
  
''Though those pranks are top knotch I did not do them. It couldn't have been me.'' He finally defended, standing in a stance similar to the pharaoh's.  
  
''Why not?'' Tea's voice flooded the air as she too looked at him with her cold blue eyes. Yugi stood beside her sniffling.   
  
''I was out.''   
  
''Where?''   
  
''That's my business.''   
  
''You lie! You were out alright, egging my house and wrecking Kaiba's car!'' Tea glared at Bakura who barely listened to a word she said.   
  
All the meanwhile, Joey and Ryou stayed silent as they cleaned up the cards on the table.   
  
''It could have been any punk from this town. Just because I happen to dislike you all doesn't mean I would do such things!'' Outragged, Bakura went to leave before a firm hand clamped down on his shoulder.   
  
''Sit down Bakura, till your proven innocent you are not leaving my home.'' The Pharaoh in his commanding tone, pulled the cunning thief back into the kitchen and sat him down in a chair.   
  
''Now where were you?''   
  
The investigation began.   
  
''Innocent until proven guilty you mortals!''   
  
''I'm surprised you actually listened to something I said.'' Ryou looked sour as he said that; his yami looking slightly hurt by the harsh words.   
  
''Answer the question!''   
  
''No!''   
  
''Was he with you Ryou?'' Yami's voice softened as he adressed the english accented boy.   
  
''We went to bed, he left around 11 and said he had business to go do and I went back to sleep.''   
  
''My movie finished at 12 so you had plently of time to get across town and do that to my koi's car.'' Even if Joey did find it all amusing, Bakura still had no right to do all that.   
  
''I didn't touch your rich prick's car. I was out with someone alright!'' Bakura threw his hands up in exasperation.   
  
''Who?'' Simultaneously everyone in the room asked.   
  
It's not like Bakura would have send something but when his cellphone rang, or vibrated in his pocket. He excused himself and picked up it.   
  
No one knew it was bought or stolen, but whoever was on the other end did not sound pleased.   
  
''Bakura you swine! We had a deal! I gave you the necklace and what do I get! A sick prank of yours! My hair is green! GREEN!'' The whole one sided conversation was yelled and proven so when Bakura held the phone as far awary from his ear as he could but still manage to hear the voice of anger.   
  
''IT WASN'T ME!'' He screamed back and everyone winced till Yami snatched the phone away. ''Who is this?''   
  
''Malik and this is?'' Regaining calmness, the loudly conversation died down for only Yami to hear and not the rooms spectators.  
  
''Yami! This necklace you spoke of. Did Bakura pick that up last night?''   
  
''He did that back stabbing sly scumb!'' In the background, the tricolored haired spirit could hear laughing, only belonging to Marik himself.   
  
''What time did he leave?''   
  
''It was about 1, he had drank more then myself and Marik combined. I'm surprised he made it home. But I guess he wasn't too drunk to play a trick on me that little-''   
  
Yami handed the phone back, having heard enough from the insanly mad tombkeeper. Bakura hung up and made sure to turn off the small mechanisme, after that screeching and laughter, a headache was sure to ensue all this madness.   
  
As everyone began to think things would finally calm down, in came Tristan, looking mighty pissed off.   
  
''Yugi! Is Bakura here? I saw him slashing the tires on my motorcycle!'' All in one loud, raging yell, Tristan became silent as his eyes narrowed deadly towards Bakura now sitting back down.   
  
''You-'' He pointed and the expert egyptian rolled his eyes, sighing in defeat.   
  
''It wasn't Bakura Tristan, similar things all happened to us and he was with Malik.'' Yami said matter-oh-factly, even if he didn't trust his own words.  
  
''But I saw white hair on the guy!''   
  
As the last syllables past Tristan's lips, everyone just slowly turned toward Ryou sitting at the table with Joey.   
  
If it wasn't Bakura, they all thought, the only other person with white hair is Ryou.   
  
Guilt was writen across his face as he tilted his head forward, locks of silver covering his dark eyes.   
  
''Why Ryou?'' Yugi's question was barely audible, but everyone had heard it.   
  
''I'm so sorry.'' As the english accented boy looked upwards, light tears streamed down his cheeks. ''I just...I just wanted my yami to finally see that I'm not some push over or weak boy like he claims. I'm not always good and innocent like he labels me as.''   
  
Every set of eyes shifted from Ryou wipping his face of the watermarks to Bakura who suddenly sunk in his seat.  
  
''What?'' He felt uneasy with everyone's eyes boring into him.  
  
''That's not something you should tell your hikari Bakura.'' The pharaoh spoke first, followed by his other half.   
  
''You treat him badly and all he wants is your attention.''   
  
Ryou glanced up at Bakura who met his gaze. His similar dark depths demanded an explanation but not as roughly as it sounded.   
  
''I want us to be as close as they are.'' He gestured to the two other practically identical youths. ''They complete each other; they love each other.''   
  
Tea smiled sweetly as Joey grinned and Tristan laughed. Bakura looked like a fish out of water towards his lighter half's confession. He felt out of place and there was no way of escaping it.   
  
''You did all that to get my attention?'' Hesitantly, Bakura got up and walked over to Ryou who nodded in response.   
  
''I wouldn't have known it was you. You would have had to confess anyway and those are things I wouldn't take the blame for.''   
  
''Way to ruin it baka.'' Yami scowled.   
  
''I'm surprised you didn't notice that everything I did was on your list.''   
  
''List?''   
  
''When you drank you made a list of things you wanted to do or would be great if they happened.  
  
Receiving glares, Bakura gulped and grabbed his Hikari's hand.  
  
''No one's ever done something so nice for me....and I can try to be nicer. I will not promise anything.'' Trying not to sound to softened up, Bakura finished with a grunt and walked towards the door.   
  
Before anyone could stop Ryou he was out the door like lightening, latched onto his Yami's arm.   
  
There was no way in hell he was going to stay behind with pissed off menacing teenagers. Besides, he cherished his new life with Bakura too much to die by the hands of his friends and they would definetly kill him.   
  
Now all he had to do was find a way to pay them all back as long as it wasn't with his head.  
  
Heheheh...kind of obvious is wasn't Bakura right? Ryou's too innocent for his own good...  
  
Just review! big eyes 


End file.
